Meddling for a good cause
by Resotii
Summary: Nico becomes doubtful of Maki's love for her when she starts acting distant. But Nico gets quite the surprise when she and Maki get trapped in the piano room together. NicoMaki one-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


Meddling for a good cause  
NicoMaki Fanfiction by Resotii

A/N: This fanfic contains sexual content.

"Maki, I looove you…!" Nico swooned as she wrapped her arms around Maki from behind, nuzzling against her.

"N-Nico, stop!" Maki exclaimed, forcefully releasing herself from Nico's embrace.

"Well, so-rry!" Nico replied in annoyance but mostly to cover up the fact that she was extremely hurt by Maki rejecting her so coldly.

Nico and Maki had been dating for a while now and Nico knew that it was just part of Maki's personality to act like this but lately Maki was starting act uncharacteristically distant. Nico was beginning to think that Maki no longer loved her. The possibility of this killed her.

The ironic thing is Maki was the one to confess. Nico wanted to do it but she was too afraid. She would never admit this to anyone, not even Maki. The day Maki confessed to her was the best day of her life though so seeing Maki become so resistant to her affection lately made her heart ache with sadness.

Nico wanted to show Maki how much she loved her but Maki didn't seem to be interested at all. Nico was starting to fear the worst. Maybe Maki was falling _out_ of love with her. Nico really hoped that wasn't what was happening. She would be devastated if Maki broke up with her.

Nico was getting desperate. She needed advice. And the first person that came to mind was Nozomi. Nico had to admit that she was very insightful and usually gave excellent advice. She came over to her house for tea and cookies and told her all about what was going on with her and Maki.

"I…I don't know what to do. Maki's been so distant lately. I'm starting to think she…" Nico hesitated, taking a long sip from her tea and heaving a sigh. Sounding on the verge of tears, she continued. "…d-doesn't want to be with me anymore."

Nozomi offered a comforting smile. "C'mon now, you know that's not true."

"Her resistance when I try to show her affection says otherwise." Nico replied bitterly.

"You do realize that this is _Maki_ we're talking about, right? She has a hard time expressing her feelings." Nozomi paused and blushing slightly, she added. "Elicchi's the _exact_ same way."

Nico didn't say anything but shoved a cookie into her mouth, munching on it angrily.

"Here's the thing…" Nozomi started, sipping from her tea.

"What?" Nico asked her mouth still a little full.

"Try to get Maki completely alone. You might be surprised. I know _I_ was."

"…What do you mean?"

As if on cue, Nozomi's cell phone started ringing. She took it out and as soon as she saw the caller ID her cheeks turned pink with adoration. "Oh, it's Elicchi."

Nozomi gave Nico an uneasy stare.

"Go ahead..." Nico rolled her eyes. "I was going to head home now, anyway. Thanks ever so much for the cryptic advice." She told her sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Nozomi replied not sensing Nico's sarcasm because she was too focused on her phone. Answering it, she said lovingly. "Hi, Elicchi…!"

"Gag me with a spoon." Nico said under a breath as she walked out.

The next day after school Nico was on her way to the piano practice room to meet up with Maki. They always walked home together and Maki liked to get in some piano practice before going home. It was her way of coping with the stresses of high school life. Nico really admired this about her and sometimes she'd like to sit and listen to Maki play. Maki felt embarrassed if Nico was there so Nico would usually have to listen from outside of the room. Today Maki seemed to only feel like practicing briefly though because she was already getting ready to leave when Nico came to meet up with her.

"You're done practicing already?" Nico questioned.

"Yeah. I'm just not in a piano playing mood today, I guess." Maki replied, not even looking up from her school bag.

Nico sighed softly, her heart dropping a little. Maki wouldn't so much as look her in the eyes anymore. "Well, let's go home then."

She reached for the door knob and attempted to open the door but for some reason it wouldn't turn. She tried harder but it still wouldn't budge. "That's… not good."

"What's wrong?" Maki asked with a confused look.

"The door won't open."

" _Very_ amusing, Nico…"

"I'm not joking. It's stuck!"

Maki jumped in front of her to try the door for herself and sure enough it wouldn't open.

"This isn't funny, Nico. Unlock the door!" Maki told her angrily.

"What makes you think _I'm_ the one who locked it!?" Nico shot back.

Maki let out an annoyed groan which Nico found extremely attractive, momentarily forgetting the problem with the door. She took a deep breath in an attempt to mentally shake off the fact that she was turned on by Maki's groan.

"W-Well, I didn't lock it!" Nico emphasized, trying to retain her composure.

"Then I guess it was a ghost, wasn't it!?" Maki exclaimed, glaring at Nico.

"Yeah, I _guess_ so!"

They both stood there with their arms crossed and their backs to each other and then after a moment, tears of frustration started forming in Nico's eyes.

"Maybe it's karma." Nico said softly. 

"What the heck are you talking about?" Maki replied huffily.

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you still loved me!" Nico shouted, her voice breaking.

Maki suddenly looked incredibly hurt by this accusation. The anger she was feeling was gone instantly. She looked at Nico helplessly not knowing what to say. Nico stared back at her, her eyes full of tears and mouth quivering. She was doing her best not to burst into a sobbing fit.

Nico turned away quickly. "F-Forget it."

But soon after she said this, Maki's arms wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Nico." Maki said in almost a whisper. "I didn't know I was making you feel this way."

"G-get off me." But she didn't put up an effort to shove Maki away.

The tears were falling down Nico's face now. She couldn't hold back anymore.

Maki just tightened her grip in response and she told her emotionally. "I _still_ love you, Nico..."

That did it. Nico erupted into sobbing right then and there. All her emotions had been bottled up and now she couldn't stop herself from blubbering like a baby. Maki gave Nico a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Nico, I'm sorry." Maki told her, sounding on the verge of tears herself. "I hate myself for making you feel this way."

Nico indignantly wiped away her tears. "It's fine." She said bluntly, trying her best to put on a tough act.

Maki gently turned Nico around so that she was facing her. " _No_ , it's _not_."

"Really, Maki, it's alri-" But before she could finish her sentence, Maki's lips were on hers.

It started out as an innocently loving kiss but then Maki starting getting slightly aggressive about it. Nico didn't know how to react. She seemed frozen in place. Maki pulled away reluctantly, completely out of breath.

"M-Maki…" Nico managed to muster.

"Does that…" Maki breathed softly. "…pr…prove to you that…. I still love you…?"

Nico's heart was beating so fast that she could hear it in her ears. She felt so hot. She thought she was going to pass out. Maki had never ever kissed her like that before and she desperately wanted more but all she could do was stare at Maki with a dazed look.

Maki didn't wait for Nico to reply and just kissed her again but more fervently. Instead of just standing there helplessly, Nico kissed her back this time around. She held her body close so that it was grinding up against her. Maki didn't seem to mind though, she continued to make out with Nico without a care in the world. Nico had absolutely no idea what got into Maki but she didn't care because she had been wanting this from her for a long time so she was letting her hormones take control.

They of course had to break away to breathe but their faces remained centimeters apart.

Nico finally managed to say a full sentence. "I love you, Maki…"

Maki smiled in response which quickly turned into a devious smirk as she gave Nico a playful push, making her fall backwards onto the ground

"Hey, what gives…?" Nico questioned, wincing slightly.

Maki pounced onto Nico like a puma so that she now had her pinned to the ground. "Let me show you how much _I_ love _you_ …"

"O…Okay." Nico breathed, feeling overwhelmed by Maki's sudden incredibly passionate side.

Maki went straight for Nico's neck this time, kissing it aggressively. Nico bite her lip, fighting the urge to moan in pleasure.

Maki must have sensed this because she moved away from Nico's neck and whispered seductively in her ear. "No need to hold back, _Nico_ …"

She put a lot of sexual emphasis on her name and this was enough to make Nico have an orgasm. She screamed out, her back arching and her breathing getting heavy.

"Damn, did you seriously just…?" Maki said, slight amusement in her voice.

"Shut up about it!" Nico replied quickly even though she was incredibly out of breath.

Maki chuckled softly. "You're so cute…" She said in almost a whisper.

This wasn't helping Nico to calm down at all, she was incredibly turned on right now and it didn't help that Maki was grinding herself against her.

Maki seemed to be just as aroused though and with a moan, she said, "Nico, I'm already hot but you wearing that stupid cardigan is making me even hotter…!"

"H-Hey!" Nico exclaimed offensively. She loved her cardigan so she didn't appreciate Maki calling it stupid.

"C'mon, I didn't mean it like that…" Maki replied with a reassuring smile, leaning down to kiss Nico on the lips yet again.

It was a sweet, tender kiss but then Maki started getting a little frustrated, tugging at Nico's cardigan, clearly wanting it off. Her lips never left Nico's but she somehow managed to unclasp her buttons. Nico gladly helped her out by pulling herself out of her cardigan and letting it slip off carelessly. Nico was sweating to the point where her white school shirt was so moist that her bra could be seen through it.

Maki's lips were still glued to Nico's as she started to slowly dry hump her. Nico let out a muffled moan which only prompted Maki to increase her speed. Maki could feel herself getting wet from this gesture and Nico wasn't much better off.

Breaking off the kiss, Nico gasped out in pleasure. "Maki…!"

"Nico…!" Maki replied with just as much passion.

Nico grabbed Maki's ass as Maki continued to hump her like there was no tomorrow.

With a grunt, Nico rolled them around so that she was now on top of Maki. "Geez, Maki what's gotten into you?" She said but it was more in a playful way. She wasn't the least bit annoyed.

Maki just let out a satisfied swoon, a subtle seductive grin on her face. She reached up and pulled Nico towards her, kissing her hungrily. "I love you, Nico… don't ever forget that."

Nico started tearing up a bit. "You're my world, Maki…"

Maki brought Nico into an embrace and Nico collapsed on top of her, exhausted.

"I'm still really sorry…" She said, her voice breaking.

Nico lifted herself up so she could look into Maki's eyes. "Don't be…" She wiped at Maki's eyes caringly, kissing her on the lips again. "Never would have guessed you could be such a sex animal."

Maki looked ticked off at this point out. She took control so she had Nico pinned to the ground again. " _What_ did you just say?" She exclaimed angrily.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't say anything. Maki glared at her for a moment but her expression softened quickly. Sighing, she fell on top of Nico, too tired to put up a fight. "I hate you." She said softly but there was no ounce of malice in her voice.

Nico smiled and with a subtle laugh, she held Maki close sentimentally.

A rapid knock at the door ruined their little moment. Maki leaped up in a panic and she and Nico exchanged looks that read "Oh, shit!". They scrambled to get themselves together. Nico threw on her cardigan, buttoning it up like her life depended on it. Maki started smoothing out her hair nervously.

The door opened to reveal a certain purple-haired third year, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nozomi?!" Nico and Maki said in unison.

"In the flesh." Nozomi replied.

"How'd you get in here?" Maki wondered.

"The door was locked." Nico added.

"It was…? Are you sure?" Nozomi replied, sounding overly confused.

Nico glared at her knowingly. "Something tells me that _you_ were the one who locked the door in the first place."

"You would be correct." Nozomi said matter-of-factly, not even bothering to deny Nico's accusation.

Nico rolled her eyes. "You're _unbelievable_."

Nozomi let out a chuckle. "Sounds like it was worth it though…" She said teasingly, looking at Nico with a smug smile.

Maki quickly realized why Nozomi was staring at Nico like that. There was a super obvious red mark on Nico's neck. Maki's eyes widened. She had accidentally given Nico a hickey. Nico sensed Maki's stare, slapping her hand over her neck. Nico and Maki both looked at Nozomi with nervous smiles but Nozomi wasn't buying it. She already knew what went down between them. She was the one who planned it after all.

Nozomi just started laughing much to Nico and Maki's dismay.

"You're the _worst_ , Nozomi!" Nico exclaimed furiously but her expression turned to a smile as she glanced at Maki lovingly. Maki smiled back at her, reaching for her hand. "But… thanks."

"Don't mention it." Nozomi said with a wink.

The End


End file.
